The Girl, The Scarf, and the Host Club
by simpleinupotter
Summary: What happens when Tamaki finds an unconscious, blind, 12-year-old orfan right inside the gates of Ouran? Who's after her? Why was she running and passed out? And is she really safe in the hands of the Host Club?this isn't a lemon but they talk about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Uno, Ichi, Ines, One**

**(Spanish, Japanese, German, English)**

**I don't own Ouran HSHC or any of its characters I only own Kaori**

**(Ky-ah-or-E said really fast) and her/my awesome scarf.**

Running, running endlessly running! 'Why won't they just leave me alone? '

The very scared, blind, orphaned 12 year old thought as she sprinted though Japan. She had Knee-length black hair in a loose pony-tail. She wore nothing but a simple gray frock, and a scarlet and gold scarf. She was bare foot. 1. Because she didn't have any money to by shoes. 2. Because I was easier to 'see'.

She ran throw a gate, collapsed and passed out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was a beautiful Sunday morning. The host club was going to go to the beach together this afternoon so Tamaki decided to go for a walk first. He walked by the Ouran Academy and saw a long girl lying right inside the gate. Clearly unconscious, but maybe even dead. He became worried and concerned for the young girl and knew that he had to do something. O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o00o000o000o00o00o

Tamaki ran inside the school, carrying the 12 year old bridal style. Even though he knew it would be empty, Tamaki was to far away from his house, or anyone else's for that matter. He sprinted up the steps until he got to Music Room #3.

Tamaki shoved open the door with his back and laid the girl down on the couch. He couldn't think of anyone else to call that could help. So he whipped out his cell phone and speed dialed Kyoya. "What is it?" asked a sleepy, clearly annoyed Kyoya-Senpai.

"Kyoya! I need you to get down to the school immediately!" Tamaki yelled.

"Why, what is it this" – Tamaki didn't have time for explanations. A young girl life was on the line. Next he called Haruhi. "Morning boss, what do ya' need?"

"Haruhi get down to the school as fast as you can! I need your help!" He hung up.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The fifteen-year-old stared at the window as he saw a black car pull up to the Ouran gate.

A minute later, Haruhi came in on a bike. Then she and Kyoya came in the music room's door and Tamaki whipped around. "Finally you're here! I found this girl unconscious right inside the gate." He said pointing at the 12-year-old. They looked over just in time to see her turn over onto her side. And open her eyes. "Hello?" she asked. "Is someone there?"

**AN: Whoa, I bet you didn't see that one coming!**

**The next chapter should be up pretty soon. As long as can get on the computer to type. Sorry this was so short. And I would like you to that reviews are always welcome and flames will be sent back and refunded for cookies.**

**Also cookies will be rewarded to the good reviews, or stale gum, whatever floats your boat. (p.s. that end idea for the AN: was taken from .Will's story Fabio and Ze Bet. Plz no hard feelings I just love that.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own anything except 4 Kaori and her/my awesome scarf

---------------------"Hello?" she said. "Is someone there?"----------------------------------------Tamaki looked confused, but Haruhi looked sympathetic.

"What are you talking about? We're right in front of you." Tamaki said. "She can't see us." Kyoya said amazed at Tamaki's lack of intelligence. "Look at her eyes, she's obviously blind." "Oh."

"Who are you? Are you after me too? What do you want?" The girl's head was full of questions and fright. She tried to get up, only to have her knees buckle and fall back down.

"Be careful." Haruhi said. "What are your names? I can tell there is more than one of you from your voices." The young girl said curiously. "I'm Tamaki. I'm the one who found you." "Oh, thanks?" she replied not sure if she should be frightened or thankful.

"You can just call me, Haruhi." "My name is Kyoya." "I'm Kaori." -------------------

"We can help you find your way back home." Haruhi offered kindly.

"NO! I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO THOSE PEOPLE! Can't you understand I'm not safe there any more?!" Why? What happened?" Tamaki's question seemed to set her off. "Nothing that you can help with!" She yelled as she fell to the ground. Kaori started to sob so Tamaki knelt down beside her and handed the girl a tissue. She began to cry even harder wrapping her arms around Tamaki's neck. And they just sat there until she calmed down. ------

It was about noon before Tamaki's cell phone rang. It was Kaoru. "Hey boss, are we going to the beach or what?" "Yeah, just meet me there. There's something I need to take care of first. Can you guys pick up Haruhi for me?" "Sure!" "See you there." Tamaki

hung up. He walked up to his bedroom and quietly opened the door. He saw, the still sleeping, 12-year-old girl, lying in his bed. Tamaki silently walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge, placing his hand on Kaori's back, gently shaking her awake. "Hum?" she moaned softly waking up. "My friends and I are going to the beach. Do you want to come?" "I do, but I don't have a bathing suit." "I think we'll be able to find something." "Okay, sure, I'd love to, thank-"Kaori babbled until Tamaki put a finger to her lips. "It's no trouble at all."-----

They pulled up to Kyoya's private beach and Tamaki got out of the car. Then help Kaori out as well. When she got out she immediately took her shoes off and reached for Tamaki's hand to guide her. They walked up to the umbrella that Haruhi set up and Tamaki sat down. "Hi Kaori, how you doing?" "I'm fine thank you." She said making sure to watch her manners. "Are you wearing a bathing suit too?" "Not yet, but I might change in a little bit." Haruhi smiled. "Haru-chan!" Honey said walking up to them. "Who's this?" "This is Kaori." Tamaki answered. "You sound really little, aren't host clubs for older guys?" Kaori asked confused. "Actually, Honey-senpai's 17-teen." Kyoya said walking up. Kaori shut her eyes up as tight as she could trying to match the voice to the name. "You're…..Kyoya right?" "Yeah" he said smiling. "Hey Haruhi! Come in the water with us!" They twins called. "'Kay! I'll be there in a minute!" She called back. "Can I come?" Kaori asked hopefully. "Sure, just give me a minute to change." Kaori nodded. ------- After Haruhi came back.

"Here, take my hand." Haruhi offered. "No thanks, I'm okay on my own." Kaori said. She began to walk towards the sound of the ocean and laughter. When she reached the water she gasped in surprise. She decided to put a little humor into it and yelled,"Marco?" "Hahaha! Polo!" Haruhi called back. The twins just looked confused. "It's a game!" Haruhi explained. "Oooohhhh!" the twins said in unison. "Where are you, Haruhi?" Kaori asked. "Here! I'll just come closer the waters pretty deep over here!" Haruhi answered. "Alright!" Kaori called. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru swam over to Kaori. "Alright we're here."

**AN: Alright that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry this one wasn't as exciting or as long as I promised….. But it was still okay, Right? Anyway incase you're wondering, Kaori is based on me. She is exactly like me, besides the blind part cuz it would be really hard to type this then. I promise the other chapters will get more exciting!**

**Please don't forget to review and I would like to thank my friend,** boombox30**, in advance for the ideas for part of the story. And I would also like to thank,** isagudriter**, for being my first and so far only reviewer!**

**The 3****rd**** should be up somewhat soon but I don't know how much time I'll have to write…..**

**Love and Peace,**

**Simpleinupotter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I own nothing except for Kaori and her awesome scarf that is exactly like mine!

********************8 "Alright we're here." 8*************************

"Haruhi, I think she already knows that, we're right in front of her." Hikaru said. "No, I don't, I'm blind so I didn't know until she told me." Kaori corrected. "Hey! How'd you know she was a girl if you can't see her?" Kaoru asked. "I don't need to see people to know their gender. It's just the way guys and girls talk differently. What are your names?" Kaori said. "I'm Hikaru." "And I'm Kaoru." "I'm Kaori and you two sound similar, are you twins?" "Identical." The twins said together. "Not your voices, Hikaru's is a little deeper." Kaori pointed out. "I'm getting cold, let's get out." Haruhi said. Kaori nodded and held out her hand for someone to grab. Kaoru took it and lead her out of the water. ***************888888888888888888*******************************

"Let's go back to the hotel, its looks like it's going to thunderstorm." Kyoya said. "Really?" Haruhi and Kaori said together fearfully then 'looked' at each other. "I don't like thunder." Kaori said wrapping herself in a towel. "You and Haruhi can come into my room tonight if you want." Tamaki said comfortingly. "'Kay." Kaori said quietly while Haruhi nodded.

***************************Later that night after dinner**********************

"Your room is the 3rd door on the left." Tamaki said. "I'll lead you to the hallway, and mine is the 4th if you need anything tonight." As he led her there Kaori said. "Thank you" then put her hand on the wall to feel for the doorways. _One, Two, Three. This one should be mine._ She thought as Kaori opened the door. She felt with her feet until she reach the bed and flopped down with her eyes closed, relaxing. _Tamaki said I could come into his room tonight if it thunders but I'm not sure if I can trust him. No, of course I can, they probably would've gotten me if he didn't find me, I'm sure I can. But they say 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Am I his friend or enemy…_ *Gasp* It had thundered and Kaori curled up in a ball. Then remembered what Tamaki had said. She ran out her door and into the one next to her's. What she didn't realize was that she ran into the wrong room. "Good evening Kaori," Kyoya said. "You're probably looking for Tamaki's room." "Yeah I'll just go there now- "Not so fast," Kyoya said. Kaori heard a door close and lock. Then the sound of a gun load. "*Gasp*" "Get undressed." Kyoya ordered as he pointed the gun directly at Kaori's chest. (AN: Alright I think you guys get the point I'm not going into the details, Yes Kyoya raped Kaori. Bad Boys, Bad boys, what you gonna do when they come for you.)

**************************Later, Later that evening. *************************

"Go, tell no one of this." Kyoya said. Kaori threw on her barrowed nightgown and ran into Tamaki's room with tear-filled eyes. Haruhi was already huddled on the bed with Tamaki, and Kaori felt her way over to the bed.

**Um, yeah that's it for this chapter. Sorry, it was so short I'm having writer block, really BAD writer's block. The next chapter should be up either before Saturday of in 2 weeks cuz I'm going to New York for a week so I won't have much time to right. Please continue reading about the adventures of the blind 12 year old orphan, Kaori. And please review! I've only gotten 3 reviews total for my entire story so far! And if you have any ideas please tell me! And I shall tell the world who's idea it was.**

**I was going to call this chapter blind rape but that give away a main part so I didn't. Keep looking out for upcoming chapters and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love and peace,**

**SimpleInuPotter/Kaori**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~I only own Kaori and her scarf. ~~~

She felt her way over to the bed. ~~~~~~

Another load clap of thunder reduced her to tears and sent Kaori heading for the wardrobe. She closed the doors behind her and pulled her knees up to her chin, while she covered her ears with her hands. Tamaki walked over and knocked on the wardrobe. "Kaori, are you okay?" "I'm fi-ne." She said between sobs. "I've ta-ken care of my-sel-f since I was thr-ee. I can take- care of my-self now. I'm used t-o getting through stuff like this on my own." Kaori's voice sounded through the wardrobe. "But I can't take care of a baby too!" Tamaki, shocked, opened the wardrobe. "What?" He said in disbelief. *Gasp* "I've said too much! I can't tel-l or he's gon-na kil-l me." Kaori said sobbing again. She burst out of the wardrobe and, carefully this time, went into the right room. She slammed the door behind her, felt her way to the bed, and hurried under the covers. She heard someone enter the room. _God, I hope it's not Kyoya-Senpai!_

Tamaki walked over to the bed, concerned. "Kaori, what do you mean baby. You can't be pregnant." Kaori replied from under the covers. "But I am! I was"- She caught herself when she remembered what Kyoya said._ Tell no one of this, or there WILL be consciences._ She cried even harder. "Stop crying, you're going to make yourself sick." Tamaki soothed. "I don't care! I'm having a baby at 13! And there's nothing I can do about it!" Kaori cried and hugged herself into an even tighter ball then before. "I thought you were 12." Tamaki said obviously confused. "I a-m, but m-my bir-th-day is to-mor-row." Kaori answer, only crying harder.

Tamaki was strickened into silence. He thought that she needed some alone time after the stormed stopped. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Tamaki go up from the side off the bed and walked back into his room to stay with Haruhi.

~~~The next morning. ~~~

"Good Morning Haruhi. Good Morning Tamaki." Kaori said brightly hearing voices; she had headed towards the living room, and was now standing in the doorway. "'Morning Kaori." Haruhi said, looking up from her former conversation. "Happy Birthday." Tamaki said. "Thanks." Kaori blushed. "It's your birthday?" Haruhi inquired. "Yeah." "Are you feeling okay?" Tamaki asked kindly. Kaori just smiled in reply.

~~~ 3 weeks later ~~~

"Hey, Kaori. I'm going for a walk after lunch, do you want to come? Just us?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure." She replied. It was easy for Kaori to trust people, but she still wasn't sure about these people after what Kyoya did. But she agreed to go anyway. She figured it'd be nice if Kaoru met new people.

~~~With Kaoru after lunch a few hours after they first set out. ~~~

"It looks like it's going to rain." Kaoru said looking at the sky. _I hope it doesn't thunderstorm. _Kaori thought fearfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN:I don't own anything 'cept for Kaori, her Scarf, and right now I want to thnk u guys so much cuz so far I got 122 hits! And 66 visitors which for me is a lot THNX!**

**Now on with the story! I also Jiro.**

^^^^^ "It looks like it's going to rain." Kaoru said looking at the sky. _I hope it doesn't thunderstorm. _Kaori thought fearfully. ^^^^^

They walk and talk about various stuff for awhile. Until they walk into someone from Kaori's past. "Kaori?" asked a voice only to familiar to Kaori's mind. "Jiro?" she asked excitedly. "Wow, it is you! I've missed you so much. We haven't seen each other since we were 5." Jiro said happy to see his old friend. "I know. Hey, are you still in that wheel-chair? You don't sound as low as I remember; then again, we were 5." Kaori asked glad to 'see' someone that she knew. She turned to Kaoru. "Kaoru this is Jiro, he was my best, and only friend at the orphanage. But he got adopted before I had a chance to say goodbye." Kaori explained. "Still blind 'I can see'." Jiro said with a little laugh. "Still obnoxious 'I can't see'." Kaori joked. _She's in good hands now. I'll let her be with her old friend for a while. _Kaoru thought as he walked off.

^^^Later that afternoon. ^^^

"It looks like its gonna rain." Jiro said looking up. "Do you want a ride back?" "Let me ask Kaoru. Kaoru?" Kaori asked. "He's not there is he?" She asked Jiro. "No, he's not." "I have to go find! Sorry!" Kaori apologized as she hurriedly retraced her steps. "Kaoru? Kaoru where are you. Ah!" She tripped over something and fell to the ground. She heard a "Finally, we caught you." Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and her neck. Then everything went black.

^^With Kaoru^^

He was listening to his mp3 when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He saw on the caller ID that it was Tamaki. "Hey boss, what's up?" It had started to thunder and lighting so Kaoru ran into the nearest building. "Are you with Kaori?" "No, I left her with her old friend from the orphanage; I thought I'd give them some privacy. They hadn't seen each other for years." Kaoru explained. "You idiot! You left a blind, pregnant 13-year-old orphan girl by herself in the middle of a thunder storm!? Kaori is terrified of thunder and lighting!" Tamaki explained. "Wait! What?! She pregnant!" "No, I just said that for dramatic effect!" Tamaki yelled dripping with sarcasm. "Of course she is! Why would I lie about THAT!?" Kaoru hung up and began to sprint back the way he came. When he was about 3 blocks from Jiro's house she say a young girl, with long black hair and gold and scarlet scarf. Around her head was a pool of blood. Kaoru ran towards Kaori and knelt down beside her.

"Kaori! Kaori! Kaori! Come on Kaori wake up! Don't die on me! Come Kaori you're too retarded to die!" And then Pippin the magical bunny came hopping out of the bushes and said "She will live!" and then got shot by a magical pistol. (**AN: My older sister wrote that last part. I think she was high on something… ON WITH THE STORY!)** Kaoru put his ear to her chest. No heart beat. Next he checked her pulse on her neck then her wrist. "Come on! You can't be dead!" Then he remembered his cell phone. He speed dialed the first person he saw. "Tamaki! I found her! We're on block 5! Bring an ambulance! HURRY!" "Wait!" Kaoru had already hung up.

^^^ Back at the hotel. ^^^

Tamaki dialed 911 (AN: ­­­­­­­­­I don't know what the 911 for Japan is.) "You have reach 911, what is your emergency?" the woman on the other side of the conversation said. "I need an ambulance on block 5 HURRY!" Tamaki yelled into the phone. The line went dead. Tamaki got in his car and Haruhi and he drove off towards block 5.

As they got there, they saw an ambulance coming closer and Tamaki quickly got out of the car, followed by Haruhi, and flagged down the emergency vehicle. It pulled up next to the young, possibly dead girl. The paramedics jumped out and hurried over to Kaori, lying with her head in Kaoru's lap. Kaoru's eyes where spilling over with tears. _She's dead, and it's my entire fault! How could I have been so naive?! _Kaoru thought; furious at himself as he gladly handed over Kaori to the paramedics. Kaoru's hands were covered in blood from trying to stop the blood flow from her neck and head. "What's the status?" one of the paramedics asked Kaoru. "Um, her head is cut pretty badly, and the cut in her neck is right next to her main vein. She doesn't ha ve a heart beat or a pulse." Kaoru said through tears. Haruhi walked over and put her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder, crying. Tamaki, too, was reduced to tears. Seeing the young girl in this state was horrible. It was worst than when he had first found her, right inside the gates of Ouran Academy, unconscious and weak. He felt a twinge, like love. He had always had feelings for her, since he first saw her lying on the ground. But he just realized it now. And not the 'older brother' kind of love. But honest and true, kind of love. He didn't even heal jealously when he saw Haruhi and Kaoru together. Only when he saw Kaori lying with her head on Kaoru's lap and he heard Kaoru say 'just us?'. Now she was dying maybe even already dead. _No!_ He couldn't let himself think that. She had to survive this, or Tamaki didn't know what he would do to himself.

^^^ At the hospital ^^^

"Hum…" "Kaori! Thank God you're alive!" "Tamaki?" "Yes?"

_**The end of Chapter 5! Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written sorry for not making an AN on the last chapter and I hope you all agree with me that Kyoya is an ***. I hope you thought this chapter was sad and cute cuz that's what I intended. I also hope you cried because I cried just typing it. Sorry about the Pippin the magical bunny thing. My sister stole the laptop when I wasn't looking. (**_

_**Bye Byes and plz review! See u soon, kinda! ,SimpleInuPotter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I own nothing except 4 Kaori, Jiro, and Zee Scarf of Awesomeness

---"Hum…" "Kaori! Thank God you're alive!" "Tamaki?" "Yes?"_---_

_Kaori 'looked' down at her stomach. "I just need to know that I'm not alone." Kaori said sadly. "Don't worry I'll always be here." Tamaki said smiling sadly at the mugged, sick, young lady lying in the emergency room bed. "The doctor said"- "I know." Tamaki said. He didn't want Kaori to have to say it out loud. __She had lost her child.__ Tamaki thought.__ And she just learned to accept them. _

_--- Outside in the waiting room. ---_

_Kaoru was pacing furiously.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Kaoru how could you be so Stupid!" he muttered to himself. "Kaoru, please. It's not entirely your fault." "Yes it is, Haruhi. It entirely and completely my fault!" Kaoru yelled at her. __I was only trying to help. __Haruhi thought staring at her feet. "Haruhi, I'm sorry. I'm just so mad! She lost her child, Haruhi and it's my fault!" Haruhi stood up, walked over to Kaoru, grabbed his hand, and slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" Kaoru asked, rubbing his cheek with his free hand. "You need to calm down, you going to make yourself sick." Haruhi said._

_--Back at the Hotel—_

_"I wonder when they're coming back. I hope everyone's okay." Honey said to Mori, staring out the window. 'Yeah." Mori-Senpai muttered._

_**Sorry this was so short! I'm having really bad writer's block! So plz forgive me!  
And plz review cuz that would be good. And sadly there will not be another chapter up until next Sunday or Tuesday.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I own nothing 'cept 4 Kaori and her Moy Fabulocia scarf of amazingness.

**AN: I must apologize for not posting, I am so VERY VERY SORRY! Please don't hurt me! ** **You don't know how sorry I am, I've had up to the 10****th**** chapter done for a while in a notebook, I haven't had enough time to type. So, with out further delay, the 7****th**** chapter of The Girl, The Scarf, and the Host Club.**

*Back at the Hospital*

Kaori had been falling in and out of consciousness since she had reached the hospital. Once again, she was unconscious, sitting in a chair next to her bed, was Tamaki. Holding the 13-year-old's hand. He never left her side, not once.

The other members of the host club popped in and out of the hospital room. Haruhi was there rather frequently because she went with Kaoru, who visited almost as much as Tamaki, he only left to eat and sleep.

***Kyoya wrote only three short words on the note: _I'm sorry Kaori. _He left it on the dining room table. He reached, solemnly, for the gun. He knew he had to do this, after what he had done to Kaori; no one would want to be his friend anymore. Especially Tamaki, his best friend, and without friends, well, there really wasn't any point to life. He raised the pistol, slowly in his shaking hands, to his head, pulled the trigger, and fell to the floor, dead.

***

Everyone else went out to dinner. But Tamaki was right by Kaori, holding her hand, when she woke up. "Tamaki?" "Yes, my princess?" "Good morning," She said with a little laugh. "What time is it?" "About Nine-Oh-Clock." Tamaki answered with a smile.

"Tamaki." Kaori whispered. "What is it?" He asked. "I- I think I love you. I do love you." She brought one hand up to his face; she moved it around until Kaori found Tamaki's lips. Kaori winced a little at the pain in her side as she sat up. Kaori cupped Tamaki's cheeks in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth. He moved his hands around her waist and leaned in.

They finally pulled away from each other for breath. "I've loved you since I first saw you." Tamaki admitted. ***

It had only been a day since Kyoya took his own life that Kaori was sprung from the hospital. No one had been back to th3e hotel that night. Haruhi went through the dining room to get to her bedroom. As she reached the table Haruhi looked down at the floor. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Kaoru came running. When he saw he whipped out his cell phone and texted Hikaru, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori. _Get bak 2 the hotl now!_ ______________________________________________________________

**And that is the end to chapter 7. Yes I purposely put the last line how you would text it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update it I've had absolutely no time to type. I'm not sure how much time I'll have to type up the next chapters. I have up to chapter 10 done in a notebook so I still have to type it up. I won't have much time because I still need to get a different story up on my website before the deadline. And I need to finish work and school is starting soon and my week is already packed to the point of bursting so I only have today to type so I try and have at east 1 more chapter up next week. Sorry again! Plz keep following along on Kaori's adventure! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I own notin' 'cept fo' Kaori en 'er scarf '0' awesomeness, Also I do not own Simple Plan or any of their songs, I am not associated with them and I am not a band, crew, or production dude from Simple Plan so please don't sue, cuz that would really suck. Oh yeah I also own Jiro and his adopted parents.**

Kaori buried her face in Tamaki's chest when she saw. Tamaki had read Kyoya's suicide note aloud. "This is my entire fault." Kaori whispered. "No it's not; you had noting to do with it, done blame yourself." Tamaki said rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Yes it is. If I could of defended myself then this never would have happened! My name, my fault! He was the father of my unborn child and now he's dead!" "Wait what?" Hikaru said out of disbelief. "You cheated on Senpai with Kyoya?!" "Never!" Kaori went limp against Tamaki. "Tamaki you know I would never- "I know." 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Host Club minus one plus one (AN: That has a weird little ring to it :)) drove home. Haruhi went home to Ranka. The Hikachii left for there home. Honey and Mori went of towards the dojo. And Kaori was staying at Tamaki's house for the time being.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

*Cough Cough* It was raining outside which only made Kaori feel worse. She felt horrible that she was missing the party. It was Haruhi's birthday and she was sick as a dog.

"Hey princess," Tamaki said quietly as he walked into the spare bedroom. "How are you feeling?" "I'm *cough* fine." Kaori said unconvincingly. "Liar." Tamaki joked. "I don't want you to have to miss Haruhi's party because of me being sick." Kaori admitted. "Go." Kaori said with a small smile after a moment of silence. "Have fun." "Thanks Kaori." Tamaki said returning the smile as he left. _I hope she'll be alright on her own. _And Kaori, quickly, drifted off to sleep.

_She was in her old orphanage. Kaori saw a young couple, around their early twenties, walk into Jiro's bedroom _(You didn't already forget Jiro, did you? If you did go read chapter 5 again.). What are they doing there? _Kaori dream thought (Heehee). She ran down the fall as fast as her small legs would carry her. When she got to Jiro's door she peeked through the tiny keyhole. She saw Jiro finishing up one of his amazing card tricks. The couple clapped from their seats on the bed, and Jiro wheeled himself over to the keyboard that Kaori had helped him save up for, in exchange for lessons. She heard her friend playing his favorite song, Save You by Simple Plan. It was about cancer, which was how both his parents died. _

_Jiro finished Save You with tears in his eyes, the couple got up, hugged Jiro, the man said something Kaori didn't catch. She saw them coming so she quickly backed up, away from the door. After Kaori could no longer see them she entered Jiro's room. "What was that all about?" Kaori asked. "Oh, they want to adopt me!" The young boy said excitedly. "Oh, I see," Five-year-old Kaori said sadly. "No, no, no! It's not like that." Jiro said quickly grabbing Kaori's arm as she tried to turn away. _

"_Listen, No listen Kaori, maybe, maybe I can get them to adopt you to. Then we _can _be friends forever, even better we'll be brother and sister!" Jiro explained excitedly. 'Well, that would be cool." Kaori agreed. 'Here they are I'll go talk to 'em and Ms. Inoue." And Jiro had left. Kaori hadn't seen him since _(excluding the day out with Kaoru.). Kaori suddenly woke up, she somehow knew that it was late but Tamaki wasn't home yet. Kaori got out of bed and began to walk through the halls and down the stairs, As though she wasn't even trying, like some force was pulling her, to Tamaki's piano. She played Jiro's favorite song with tear filled eyes (aw! I've created a cheese fest! What have I done?)

**I want to thank you guys so so so much! And I'm so so so sorry for not updating in forever but it's not my fault, fanfiction wouldn't let me update until now! I'm SO SORRY! And thank you thank you thank you for reading and following along each chapter of the Girl, the scarf, and the host club! I have 745 hit for this story and that makes me uber happy THANK YOU! There's probably only gonna be one or two more chapters so yeah thanks again and keep reading!**

**//simpleinupotter//**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Ouran u know the drill Kaori n Jiro r mine yada yada yada**

**Okay first off I want to say that I am SO sorry for not updating in like months but my computer literally died and we LITERALLY had to take it to a computer doctor (**_**somebody needs a life)**_** But now its fixed and I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! And with out further a due the 9****th**** and final chapter of The Girl, The Scarf, and the Host Club (Kyoya RIP)**

When Kaori was finished she heard thunder and was too scared to even move to under the table. She thought of Haruhi, then of Tamaki who was probably on his way home. And of Kaoru who would probably have is arm around his girlfriend, and would stay with her, until the storm was over, while his twin stood staring, jealous, out the window until Kaoru was ready to go. The next thing Kaori knew, she would be unconscious, lying on the floor covered in fallen ceiling and roof tiles.

)))(((

Tamaki was on his front step staring at the front door and wondering if Kaori was still sleeping or if she was up, waiting for her boyfriend to come home, or thinking of what might happen when school started up again, and Tamaki wouldn't be with her, but with hundreds of other girls who also loved Tamaki.

He heard thunder and snapped back to earth, searching for his keys to get inside. A flash of lighting made him look up into the rain, and then when a second hit the roof of his estate, he finally found the key and burst through the door. Only to find a pile of rubble, with a hand sticking out that could only belong to his girlfriend. _Kaori!_ Tamaki ran and skidded a cross the floor and began digging thro the pile with his bare hands.

By the time the thirteen year old was out of the pile, Tamaki's hand where bleeding and slightly burned. It seemed like hours when the sun had finally come up, that Kaori became conscious again. "Kaori, thank Goodness you're alive." Tamaki said staring down at the girl in his arms. Who, to his surprise, stared back. Her eyes had darkened from there usual crystal blue, and were now sort of a navy color. "Tamaki..." Kaori said slowly. "Your hands are bleeding, I'm sorry… Wait, how do I know that? Holy fricking taco! I can see you, since when did you have blue eyes?" Kaori said with a bright smile. Tamaki laughed and hugged her tightly. "You know that… that's how I became blind. I was struck by lighting. So, I guess it just took getting struck again to get my sight back, heh heh."

**Okay, that's it. I FINALLY FINSHED! YES! I really wanted to finish this because what ever I start I HAVE to finish or I go insane. I'm sorry the ending really sucked but I couldn't think of a different one, also I'm sorry this chapter was so short so sorry. I want to thank you guys so much for following me to the end with this story. My goal was to get 1,000 hits. I got 911 hits so far and I'm really hoping that this chapter will get me 89 more so yeah, um plz review and with you just want to talk or have questions or whatever u can pm me and stuff so yeah Bye!**

**//SimpleInuPotter//**


End file.
